Talk:Wrath
"Wrath's first injury in the series" Anyone else noticing that the anime picture is being obscured by the manga one? Even though it's still the one uploaded? I noticed the same problem on the Ling image "Ling using Greed's armor" I've tried to fix them, but I can't seem to get them back. Or is it just me? Anyone know how to have the correct picture show? Tommy-Vercetti 20:07, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :That is indeed very strange. I think I fixed it, but I've no real way to confirm that I'm not the only one to see the change except by asking all of you. I'm not sure what went wrong, but by twiddling with the revert option, it looks to be fixed. Ae you still having trouble uploading images or have you figured it out? CorbeauKarasu 20:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Merging this page with the King Bradley article? They're pretty much the same page. -- 02:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC) No. I guess I should mention this, but I intend to amend a lot of the changes that have been made to the King Bradley page. in the wider scope of the franchise, 2003's Pride is not the same character as the manga's Wrath, yet both are King Bradley. This in mind, the King Bradley page should be a small article focusing on the statesman himsellf. It should talk about his quirks, accomplishments and abilities, but not his powers or his nature as a Homunculus. The page will likely end with a mention of how the official report states that he was killed in action fighting the coup attempt by Central Command. People who want more can go to Wrath's page or anime Pride's page. CorbeauKarasu 05:03, April 11, 2011 (UTC) The other Homonculi's defeat were compared to Dante's Purgatorio, while Wrath was compared to Inferno. Wrath was defeated after being blinded by the sunlight, it is highly likely this could be the reference to Purgatorio as the Wrathful were forced to walk in blinding smoke. The Inferno reference could still be valid. 03:16, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Slight mistake? I'm not completely sure, but I'm pretty sure that his strength and speed ARE products of the stone, however his sword skills are still his own. "All the riches, beauty and mysticism, everything in the world -- no, even more existed up there." Zahard 07:32, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Maybe to a small extent, but look at how strong and fast the other Führer candidates are. Scar, Edward, and Mustang are three of the best combat alchemists in Amestris, and Hawkeye is one of the best shooters, but the Führer candidates still subdue them with relative ease. I don't think the Stone's effects in that regard are enough to merit a mention. Fullmetal Fan 08:57, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :You think so? The Fuhrer Candidates were good fighters, but they never did anything superhuman. Anyone can theoretically duck before someone pulls the trigger of a gun, provided their reflexes are fast enough. Bradley could deflect bullets in mid-flight. Plus, there was definitely some alchemical influence on his body, as most characters don't get transmutation marks on them when they die. 06:23, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I was under the impression that when Wrath's body was being destroyed and reconstructed during the merging process, the tissues created by the stone were stronger/better than a normal human's. Also, when he's talking to Roy after the big Senior-Command reveal, he specifically says that his form is a superior one to a human's. Plus, the other Führer candidates weren't nearly as blurry with speed as Wrath was. It took 9+ of them to keep Edward, Scar, Riza and Mustang busy while the GTD did his work. Wrath could have slaughtered them all in seconds single-handedly if he hadn't been injured. Bradley was also able to dodge Mustang's fire easily while mortally wounded, but several candidates got toasted. And several others ate Riza's lead, too. As for overwhelming Scar, Riza and Mustang, I think the candidates took advantage of the confusion following Ed's sudden disappearance. Before that, they were holding their own pretty well despite being outnumbered by at least 6 people (the 5 sacrificed, the 1 holding Riza after, and 2 each for restraining Scar and Mustang; and these figures don't even include the ones they managed to kill before the GTD worked his mojo). So, yeah. Bradley's superhuman. Damaijin (talk) 01:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of this, this reminds me, does anyone else think the Candidates should get their own page too? I mean, pretty everyone else has one. I'd like to see them get one too. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 15:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Just re-watched the ep. The GTD actually says, "They're not as strong as Bradley...but they're strong." Also re-did the math. When the GTD was picking sacrifices, the highest number he called was Number 26, so unless one of them died prematurely before the fight, there were at least 14 of them fighting Ed, Scar, Riza and Mustang while the GTD drew his pretty pictures. Also, I second Tommy-Vercetti's notion to have a page for the Führer Candidates. Sure, they're only relevant for about five minutes, but Chiko has her own page. Damaijin (talk) 23:28, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Ultimate...Eye''s''? I'd like to start off this section by saying that I know the English translations all say Bradley has the Ultimate Eye, but I'm wondering if maybe it should be plural. As most anime fans probably know, Japanese nouns can be either single or plural, so the word "me" could be translated as "eye" or "eyes". In this case, the English dubs went with "eye", but maybe they shouldn't have. The reason I'm putting this forward is because of a particular scene in the 09 anime. When Wrath is explaining to Greed how he survived the train bomb, he says that his ultimate "eye" easily provided him with a path to follow and he took it. But when he was doing this, his was still wearing his patch. And if he can't dodge an attack that he can't see, then that would mean the patch over his eye really did obscure his vision. If that's the case, that means his right eye found him a route. Plus he did all kinds of other amazing this with his patch on: cutting Ed's spear during the SA exams, fighting Greed(s), dodging bullets, slicing tank rounds right down the middle. Maybe both eyes are equally "god-like", but he just has to wear the patch to hide his Ouroboros. And for those who might say that whenever he removed the patch, his performance drastically improved, the fact is that that in itself is only natural. Two eyes are better than one. Any thoughts? Damaijin (talk) 01:04, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I've always been under the impression the eyepatch, while it conceils his eye from others, does not affect his vision whatsoever. I mean, he can practically see the future with that eye; a tiny piece of plastic won't really affect it. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 13:10, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :I used to think that it was just the one eye, & that it could see everything. The more I read, the more I had to retract that. He clearly has displayed superb vision just the one eye, and the Ultimate Eye itself probably is not capable of seeing things like X-Ray & infrared. If that were the case, you wouldn't expect physically blocking his vision to have much of an effect. I'd add to that, after Greed "gouges out his Ultimate Eye," he is still capable of his amazing dodging feats with his seemingly "normal" eye.Neo Bahamut (talk) 19:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'd believe both eyes have some sort of super human level. In fact, I think that's why his Oroborous appears on one of his eyes, marking his skill; while in reality, both eyes share the same kind of ability. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 21:06, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I badly mangled the wording of that post. It was supposed to say that both eyes have the power. Neo Bahamut (talk) 21:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I imagine the reason translators used "eye" was because only the one had the Ouroboros, and he said "saikyou no me wa aru" only after the patch was removed. They could have very easily (and understandably) mistaken Japanese verbal drama for an element necessary to explain his statement. (In Japanese, important/surprising parts of statements/reveals are often placed at the end of sentences for dramatic effect; something that isn't always possible in English.) I don't believe exposing the Ouroboros was used to indicate his power, but just to reveal that he was a homunculus. Damaijin (talk) 00:08, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, yeah. But keep in mind that everyone's Ouroboros is at a location which fits with their personalities and/or abilities. Lust having hers right above her breasts, with Wrath the Ouroboros was there just to mark him as a Homunculus, but it can't be any coincidence either that it just happened to be on his eye too, which is the mark of his ability. Same with Greed's hand, Gluttony's tongue, etc... Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 14:21, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not not saying the Ouroboros doesn't mark his ability, 'cause it definitely does. I was just talking about the reveal, specifically. I was trying to say that he was using his power before Greed knocked the patch off; that it didn't kick in only after the Ouroboros eye was uncovered. Damaijin (talk) 22:10, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Combine with "King Bradley"? I think we should combine Wrath with King Bradley. The wiki already has a spoiler warning, so I don't think it's necessary to have to separate pages. Perhaps we could rework the Wrath page into a disambiguation page? --LostRunes (talk) 15:55, January 27, 2018 (UTC) ----